Thank You
by krys2007
Summary: Takes place after the Virtual Nightmare. Anzu realizes that she never thanked Kaiba for saving her life, so she decides to thank him personally. But things get heated between the two. WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC LEMON!


**A/N: This is my first yu-gi-oh fanfic reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

The unnecessary detour with the meeting of his long lost stepbrother Noah had Seto Kaiba more than annoyed.

"Roland! Set us back on course to Kaiba Corp Island now!" the CEO commanded.

"Right away sir! We will be arriving at Kaiba Corp Island by noon tomorrow." He replied.

Kaiba left the cock-pit with a 'Hmph' as his response. His younger brother Mokuba was hanging out with the 'nerd herd' as he calls them. He couldn't understand what his brother could possibly see in those geeks, but he paid them no mind. As far as Seto Kaiba was concerned, if his brother was happy, then he was happy.

Seto had seen enough of Yugi and his friends for one day and did not want to be bothered. He decided to head off to his room and planned to remain there the rest of the night.

* * *

Anzu was busy watching Joey, Duke, and Tristan argue over Serenity in amusement. Yugi was deep in conversation with Mokuba talking about the Virtual World they just came from.

'I need some female friends' she sighed to her self. Seeing her friends enjoy themselves was always brought a smile to her face. 'Why can't we have more time like this? I mean every time we solve one problem and we think its over, something else happens. I will never forget what that creep Malik did to us back in Battle City. I was so scared...Yugi Joey, and myself barely escaped that mess with our lives. If it wasn't for Kaiba I...wait a second! Kaiba saved my life and I didn't even thank him. Maybe I should go do that now, but then again the guys might start asking questions...and god knows I can't tell them I am going to have a quick word with Kaiba, because then they would want to come just to keep and eye on me and to be nosey. I will just wait' she thought to herself.

"Attention all passengers, lights out in 15 minutes." Stated the announcer over the intercom.

"Rich-boy would have a curfew" hissed Joey.

"Hey it's been a long day and my brother just wants to make sure you all are well rested before he beats you tomorrow." Mokuba jumped in.

"...yea right...you mean before Yugi kicks his rich butt...right Yug?" Joey says.

"I'm not in it...what ever happens tomorrow... happens." Yugi stated while wearing a Yami-like smirk.

Mokuba was about to respond when the announcer came back on the intercom.

"Attention all passengers lights out in 5 minutes." Stated the announcer.

"We heard ya messenger man!!" Joey yelled

"Dude, they can't hear you" stated Tristan.

"Let's just tire out to our rooms and get some shut eye." Yugi said.

"Fine" Joey sighed.

Everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the events that would be taking place the next day. Everyone was sound asleep in no time, all but one person.

* * *

It was about 10:30pm when Anzu quietly crept out of her room. She made her way to the upper level of the Kaiba Corp Blimp, and began to wander the hallway. 'Now, if I remember correctly Kaibas room should be down toward the end of the hall.' She thought to herself. Once she reached her destination she paused for a brief moment before knocking.

"Something tells me that he isn't sleeping." She stated to herself.

She took a deep breath and knocked three times on the blue and silver door. She waited a second for a response, but there was none. Sighing, she turned and began to walk away when she heard the door slide open.

"Anzu?" said a very irritated voice that could belong to no one other than himself, Seto Kaiba.

"I-I was just leaving..."she was cut off.

"Do you know what LIGHTS OUT means?" he stated as his tone increased just a little.

"Calm down, I came up here because I needed to talk to you, but I couldn't earlier because of the guys and..." she was cut off again

"Get to the point" he snapped

"Just forget it" she snapped back and began to storm off until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room, where the door automatically slid shut.

Once she was in she was amazed at what she saw. His room was big enough to be a 2 bedroom apartment.

"Well...what did you want and make it fast." He said

"I came here because I was thinking a lot about Battle City, and the fact that you saved my life..." she began

"And?" he interfered

"And I...I didn't thank you and I should have and I am sorry" she finished

"You came all the way up here just to tell me that?" he spat

"I am not finished..." she replied

"Great" he said in a sarcastic tone

"I also wanted to know why you saved me" she wondered

"Because you saved Mokuba" he said simply.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked

"Maybe"

"It's a yes or no question"

"..." he didn't respond.

"If Mokuba would have never been kidnapped, and we were in the same situation, would you have saved me?" she asked again

"What the hell is this?" he asked getting irritated

"I want to see how your mind works." She smirked

"Why are you wasting my time?"

"Why won't you just answer the question?"

"You actually think that I am that heartless? That I would just sit back and watch someone get killed if there were something I could do"

"...yea..." she said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Get out" he commanded

"Answer the question" she demanded

"Why does it matter?" he asked

"Because I want to know, it's not that hard...yes or no" she replied while changing her tone.

"Yes!...yes I would have saved you...I would save you a hundred times over...there are you happy?" he snapped

Anzu just stood there in complete shock. For once, she was speechless. She suddenly found herself stepping closer to him. With out thinking she reached up and gently grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kaiba, refusing to be dominated wrapped his arms around her and took control of the kiss. Their tongues danced together in a synced rhythm as his body molded perfectly into hers.

He let his hands travel down her back, he gave her bottom a squeeze before he picked her up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He got them toward a nearby wall pinning her between him and it.

She grabbed his white trench coat and pulled it off of his shoulders. He helped her do this by releasing one arm at a time so he wouldn't lose his grip on her. With his coat discarded on the floor, he began to unbutton her light blue blouse as he nibbled and gently bit her neck. She moaned at his touch and felt a cool breeze as he swiftly got rid of her shirt leaving only her black strapless bra. He pulled down her bra and immediately began to devour her perfectly round breasts. She gently tugged and caressed his brown hair as he grinded against her. Even though they were still somewhat clothed, both could easily tell just how aroused the other was.

She began to tug at his shirt; he paused just long enough for her to pull it off. The skin on skin contact sent shivers up and down their spines. He captured her lips with his once more. The dry sex was getting them nowhere and only aggravating them, so he pulled her off the wall and carried her over to his bed.

His body completely covering hers, he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. He planted butterfly kisses from her neck and down to her belly button causing her to giggle. He grabbed on to the band of her shorts unfastens them and in one swift motion he pulls them down along with her underwear, and tosses them on the floor taking her shoes and knee-highs along with them.

She lies completely naked before him. Seeing him staring at her caused her to blush.

"S-Seto" she whispered snapping him out of his trance. He smirked at her and brought his hand down to her sensitive area and inserted a finger. She jerked at the sudden invasion and gasped. Just out of curiosity, he added another finger causing her to arch her back, bit her bottom lip and suppressed a moan. He made his way back to her lips and devoured them as he pumped in and out of her slowly while using his thumb to massage her clit. She yelped as she couldn't take much more. Her inner walls clamped around his fingers and she found her release. She lay back panting trying to catch her breath.

"Don't tell me you're finished already...I am just getting started...I am not done with you yet." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Not giving her a chance to respond, he claimed her mouth once again. She grabbed his belt buckle tugged on it. She found the clasp and undid his pants. She reached inside and grabbed his rock hard member and began to stroke it. He jerked at her actions

"We are done with foreplay." He playfully growled.

"What?...you thought you could have all the fun?" she panted.

"The fun is just getting started" he said while tossing his pants aside.

She gasped when she saw just how big he actually was.

"Like what you see?" he smirked

"It's almost as big as your ego" she smirked back.

He reached down, grabbed her ankles, and pulled her toward him. She wrapped her legs around him once again allowing their sexes to meet one another. He pushed only the tip of his member at her entrance as she squirmed beneath him.

"Seto please...don't tease me" she pleaded

"Tell me what you want"

"I...I..."

"Say it"

"...I want you inside me now" she pleaded.

Without hesitation guided himself into her until he was completely sheathed within her. He kissed her again to silence her screams. He had broken her barrier and patiently waited for her to get used to him. Her pain quickly faded and turned into a pleasurable sensation. She bucked her hips letting him know she was ready. He began pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. Not too long after he began going faster, harder, and deeper sending them both into a land of pure bliss. She held on to him, nails clawing his back as she tried to keep up with his powerful, mind blowing thrusts. The room filled with the sounds of moans, grunts, and screams. Neither cared if anyone heard them during their heated love making. It seemed as if they were trying to out scream one another. Anzu was the first to reach her climax and Seto followed soon after, spilling his seed deep inside her womb as he collapsed on top of her.

Once he regained some strength, he rolled off of her. They lay next to each other desperately trying to catch their breath.

He pulled her close to him in a warm embrace.

"Your welcome" he whispered.

"What?" she said

"You thanked me for saving your life" he chuckled

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" she giggled

He responded by nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I take that as a no?"

The two drifted off into a deep slumber within each others embrace.

END


End file.
